Something's Missing
by one.day.the.sun.will.shine
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries, and the title is stupid haha. But please read. Set after Fang... Fax. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Set at the end of Fang, as soon as Max is done reading the note. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters, although I wish I owned Fang...Mwahahaha! ;)**

Max POV:

As I read the last words of Fang's note, I began to comprehend the meaning of it. He had left me. For 20 damn years. Making one of my stupid snap-decisions, I stormed out of my room, crying angry and depressed tears. The rest of the flock saw me and a few different voices asked me what was wrong. I flung the letter at them and stormed out the door, jumping into the air and flying, the wind quickly drying my tears, and me quickly making new ones.

"Why did that stupid effing bastard leave me? WHY?" I shouted.

I didn't care who heard me. I didn't care about anything besides finding that idiot and ripping off his head. I knew that was drastic, but so was leaving me. I thought he loved me. How do you leave someone if you truly love them? I never could of left Fang, no matter the circumstances. It would of ripped me apart inside. But I guess Fang really was as emotionless as he appeared to be to the naked eye.

-3 hours later-

I didn't know how I couldn't of found Fang by now. I had been flying as fast as I could for 3 hours now. I had to rest, so despite myself I made an awkward, ungraceful landing onto the branch of the first large tree I could find. I fell asleep in it and didn't wake up until the next morning around nine. I cussed myself for sleeping so long and quickly jumped out of the tree, only to realize I needed food. I walked into the nearest town and found a small diner, and ordered enough food for a gang of truck drivers. The waitress looked at me oddly, and I rolled my eyes. What a stupid waitress thought of me couldn't of meant less to me. I devoured the food when she brought it out to me, threw some money on the table, and then I walked out of the place, taking flight as soon as I was out of sight. I flew for as long as I could, images of Fang flashing through my mind, each one just making me more and more pissed off at him. Knowing no one would hear me, I began screaming uncontrollably.

"DAMMIT FANG! YOUR GONNA WISH YOU HAD NEVER LEFT ME WHEN I FIND YOU!"

**Fang POV:**

I had been flying since seven this morning, and it was now one PM. I had thought of nothing but my beautiful Maximum since I had left. I knew I shouldn't of left her. It was a decision that had been made when I was feeling depressed and stupid, and thought that if I stuck around, my Max would die, and so would our flock of bird children. I wouldn't of been able to stand it if that had happened. But something inside me was telling me that I was doing the exact same thing to Max by leaving, and I didn't want that either. There was no good side to my life as of now, because I would hurt the only girl I had ever truly loved either way.

I decided to land somewhere secluded and think of the way that would hurt her less. I found a small cave and landed inside of it. It reminded me of the cave I was supposed to meet Max at in 20 years...If I could wait that long... I sat down inside the cave and thought about both options.

If I don't go back, it will tear Max apart inside, and probably the rest of the flock, too. And if I stay gone, it will give Dylan satisfaction.

If I go back, Max will be happy, she'll probably rip my head off, but she'll be happy... The flock will be happy... I'll be happy... Dylan will be mad. Ha. I'd love Dylan to be mad. That's what he gets for trying to steal my soulmate.

I made a stupid snap-decision, much like the ones Max usually makes, and started to fly back to the only family I had ever known.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it sucks. A lot. But I'm hoping it'll get better. My first fanfic, and truthfully I don't care if your nice or not haha. Sorry about Fnick being OOC. :P Sorry for the shortness! If I get a review, I will write more! Or maybe even if I don't get one...**

***Update 10.13.10: I edited this chapter a little, but not the words. Just the format. Reading this now, I really hate it. Thanks everyone who actually read it, haha. (: And, by the way, I'll be editing all the formats on this story, and maybe my others if their wrong.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters...sadly. ;) **

**Dylan POV: (A/N: Sorry, I know some people hate Dylan. I'm one of those people... but this is quick...)**

I sat calmly on the couch watching the emotional wreck around me. All this over a ticking time bomb? Didn't they realize all Fang brought to them was depression and, soon, death? Didn't they know I was Max's perfect half, and the perfect replacement of Fang?

"Stop being so full of yourself and shut up for a while! Your never going to be a replacement of Fang, or Max's perfect other half! Your just an airhead asshole!" Angel yelled. Oh yeah, crap. I forgot about the mind reading 8 year old...

"Angel!" Iggy yelled.

"She's right, he is an asshole!" Gazzy yelled at Iggy. You'll never replace Fang, Dylan!"

"How will I not replace him? If I dress in black and never talk and just make out with your precious Max?" I knew I had made them angry, because they all fell silent, just glaring at me. I smirked in satisfaction. My plan was working well.

**Fang POV:**

I was flying as fast as I could towards my home when I saw an odd-looking bird down below. I quickly flew towards the figure, something telling me it was Max. I saw that it was and flew down to embrace her mid-air...And fell onto the ground. I looked up, wondering if she had avoided me or something, but the figure was no where in sight.

Dammit, hallucinations, too?

**Max POV:**

I finally rested after flying non-stop for about six hours, in a large field in the middle of nowhere. Despite myself, I broke down sobbing. I was missing my true other half, perfect or not, I knew my other half was Fang. I just laid there, in a giant pathetic lump and wallowed in self-pity, missing my dark angel, my best friend, my soul mate. I had known Fang for my entire life, and there was no one I trusted more then him.

"Fang, why did you leave me... I would of gladly taken death if I could of had you for even a day longer... Fang I just want you to come back and hold me close and kiss me and call me your beautiful Max and say you love me... Why..." I was weak, tired, and too emotional. I needed him back...

**Angel POV:**

I stormed off to my room after Dylan's little rampage and crawled under my covers crying. I had always thought of Fang as my dad and Max as my mom and the rest as my brothers and sister. But now I was missing the one I called mommy and the one I called daddy, and it was time for me to learn how to live without them.

How dare Max leave us! How dare Fang leave us! How could they? Maybe they were right...They were perfect for eachother. Why?

They are both traitors.

**A/N: So yeah, thanks for the review and story subscription thing (haha idk what its called) I really appreciate it. Ahh how I love sweet innocent Angel when she turns into evil Angel...Mwahahaha. **

***Re-formatted 10.13.10***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or the characters. Nor do I own Google, I don't know if I need to put that because I put the word Google in my author's note, so yeah, maybe now we'll be all good...?**

**Iggy POV:**I sat in my room that night in shock. It had been a day since Fang and Max had left. We were already falling apart, and the only person who could really be a leader was a creepy eight year old mind-controller. I couldn't do it for obvious reasons, no one trusted Dylan, Gazzy was too young, and nothing would ever get accomplished with Nudge as the leader.

I was Fang's best guy friend, and he hadn't even hinted at leaving to me. In fact, he had asked me if I thought Max would hate him if he proposed to her at some point in time. Not necessarily now, since they are both fifteen, but sometime in the near future, he had said. How do you go from loving so much you want to marry them to leaving them?

Fang's POV:

After my slight breakdown of crying-yes, even the most un-emotional guy in the world cries sometimes-over Max and how stupid I'd been, I decided I needed to rest and re-feul if I was going to accomplish anything. So I ate and found a place to rest for the night in a tree.

-the next morning-

After I woke up, I was disappointed, because I dreamed Max was here with me, and instead of me making a stupid decision and leaving her, Max and I were 18, and we had gotten married and were on our honeymoon.

The only reason I had always wanted to wait until we were both 18 is because then neither of us would need legal consent. I jumped down from the branch I had slept on and picked up a sharp, pointy rock.

Being a stupid lovesick emo kid, I carved M+F FOREVER into the base of the tree. I sighed, staring at it, and then got an idea. I carved M, IF YOU READ THIS, FNICK WANTS YOU TO COME HOME, HE'LL BE WAITING. I didn't want to put her full name, or my real name because for some reason I figured that would get us attacked somehow. And, I knew she would know me by Fnick. (a/n: cuz fnick is awesome.) When I was done perfecting it, I decided to get going again.

Don't worry, Max... I'm coming.

**Max POV: **

I woke up the next morning, realizing I must of fell asleep in this field. I slowly sat up and curled myself into a ball, sobbing once again. Why did he leave me? And then it hit me...The realization that he left me because he doesn't love me anymore, and he probably never did. He was just using me, and for what I didn't know. I hated myself. I had wasted nearly my entire life loving that idiot, and he had left me. Damn him, and his cute emo charm. Maybe Dylan wasn't a bad idea after all...

**Fang POV:**

I had been flying now for hours, and I wasn't tired yet. Maybe the fact that I knew I would find my true love once again was helping. I knew I had to get to Max, before everything went even more wrong.

**Angel POV:**I lay in my bed that night awake, everyone else besides Dylan asleep. I decided to listen in on his mind, because I was bored and had nothing better to do, because I couldn't fall asleep.

_My plan is already working... They are falling apart. And with Max gone, now would be the perfect time to strike..._I gasped.

_Tomorrow I will strike._

Then his thoughts went to Max-and let me tell you, they were not innocent thoughts-so I tuned him out. I knew I had to do something before Dylan did whatever he was planning.

I waited until he was asleep and then I sneaked (a/n: snuck? Sorry, I'm bad with past tense) into Iggy's room and gently shook him.

"Wha-?"

"Iggy, Dylan's planning some sort of attack for tomorrow. We have to get out of here."

"How do you kno- Oh yeah, mind reading."

"Duh. What are we gonna do?"

"Your gonna go get all the money you can find, and I'm gonna wake up the others."

I nodded at him and quickly went to where we hid our money, and gathered up the money I had hid from the others that I kept for emergency situations. Then Iggy walked into the living room, where I was, with Gazzy, Nudge, Total, and Akila*, who was in a large backpack that would make it easier for flying with her.

I motioned for them to follow me, and we all walked onto the balcony silently. Iggy took off first, then Nudge, then Gazzy, then me, then Total. We all flew away as quickly as we could, hoping Dylan wouldn't notice our absence until the morning, therefore giving us a big headstart.

I had no clue where we were going, but we would finally be away from Dylan, and that's all that mattered.

Well, actually that's not true. Finding Max and Fang was important, and although I was mad as hell about both of them leaving, I knew we needed them. I knew that if we were attacked right now we would be screwed. We didn't have either one of our best fighters. We might as well be dead without them.

**A/N: ****Please review****, it means the world to me when you do. & Same with subscribing. :) Okay, I'm so sorry about the short chapters, I promise they will get longer and less POV-switching, haha. Okay, so yeah. ****Please review! :)*****Ok, so I'm ashamed to say: I can't remember her name definitely, and I can't find it on Google.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! FNICK WANTS YOU TO! hahahhaahaha.**

**Re-formatted 10.13.10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride... But if I did, I would publish the next book now... *wink wink* JP, how 'bout you do that? ;) Yeah, I know chances are *insert biggest number in the world here* to one that he would see this, but I can dream... Haha. (Look at the bottom to get a link to the next book's summary!)**

Dylan POV:  
I woke up the next morning, and heard silence. Good. My plan would go perfectly, especially if they were all asleep. I walked out of the house silently and flew onto the roof, landing gracefully next to the sky light. I opened up my backpack which was filled with the best explosives ever created, and a gun in case any tried to escape. This would be perfect.

I opened the sky light as quietly as possible, and then quickly lit the first bomb, dropping it into the skylight. I flew like hell away from there, and watched the entire house blow up before my eyes. I grinned at my work. They were all dead, finally. Now all I had left to kill was Fang, and Max would be mine. My story would be erasers or something attacked while I was gone, and killed them all, and Fang I'd say just disappeared. I started to fly away noticing something odd- no one had screamed or even attempted to escape from the house...Hmm... Oh well. They were probably all dead by the time they would of known what was going on.

I flew in the direction I figured Fang had gone, as fast as I could, before someone else could kill him. I needed to do this, he deserved it, for putting Max's life in danger for so long, and for falling in love with the wrong girl. He was supposed to fall in love with Lissa, and leave the flock then. Then Dr. Brigid, but no- he had to have Max. MY Max. We had always been meant to be together. We would die together, we would save each other multiple times, we would save the world, and when we kissed, we would fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. It was all meant to be, and it was the reason both of us were originally created. We had both been created to have an extremely strong attraction to eachother, and at first we did. But then Fang came into the picture, and the stupid human parts of us started to work, and Fang fell in love with Max, and Max and Fang played house for so long that they fell in love. Which is stupid, because everyone knows bird-kid love only comes genetically.

I was okay with it when Max and Fang had become friends, I could handle a friendship, no problem. But when they fell in love, I got worried. This wasn't supposed to happen. But now Fang was gone, soon to be dead, and I would soon be Max's one and only. Forever and always.

-The Next Day-  
I had been pleasantly resting in a five-star hotel since yesterday, and I was extremely happy with myself. Life was good. No, life was great. All I had to do now would be the most fun thing I had ever done. I had daydreamed of ways to kill Fang everyday since they had fell in love, and now I had finally decided I would cut off his wings first, and then shoot him repeatedly, making him suffer by shooting him in places like the foot, and then the knee, and so on and so forth. Wow, would this be fun.

I couldn't wait to relish in his pain, and quite frankly, Max's pain, too. She had made me suffer, and although I was madly in love with her, she deserved to suffer a little.

I knew that as soon as Fang was out of the way, Max would fall for me, and everything would go just as planned.

Fang POV: I was almost to the house when I started to smell fire. I panicked immediately and began to fly even faster. When I finally got there, I gasped. The house was in ruins. It was obvious it had been blown up, and most likely with my family inside of it. They were all dead. I knew there were three possible answers as to why the house was gone: 1) They had been attacked. 2) One of Iggy and Gazzy's 'inventions' gone wrong. Or, 3) Max had...done it, in a fit of rage or hurt or something.

The third one seemed least-likely, followed closely by number two. So, I figured that someone, somehow had attacked all of them. Not that who really mattered to me right now, because my brothers, my sisters, and my best friend/ girlfriend were dead. I had been too late.

I fell down onto my knees, crying silently. They were all gone... And I hadn't done a thing to save them. I was too late, and I was stupid, and I wasn't even dead with them. I couldn't even be with them in death.

-The Next Day-

I had fell asleep there, crying into the dirt. The next morning I woke up, having gotten about two hours of sleep. Full of heartache, I decided to fly, because I thought it would help me carry on, for now. So I flew to where ever my heart desired, and wound up at a place I wish I wouldn't of come. It was Max and I's cliff, of course. I sat on the ledge of it and watched the hawks fly, their gorgeous wings almost sparkling in the sun. It was beautiful and bitter-sweet.

When it was finally night, I slowly inched into the cave, all the strength in my body being sucked out from guilt, hatred, love and heartache. I still couldn't believe my best friend, my beautiful Max, was gone, and gone forever. I never should of left her. If I hadn't of, I would be dead with her. I don't necessarily believe in an afterlife, but it would be much easier for both of us to be dead than for one of us to be living, knowing our soulmate was dead. Max was more emotional then me-even though she doesn't really show it-and I was falling apart. I couldn't imagine what would of happened if this was vise-versa. Max most likely would of done something extremely drastic. Drastic was sounding very good to me right now.

I thought of exactly what Max would of done, and realized that in a moment of weakness she probably would of done something to get attacked, and not fought back. I wasn't nearly as drastic as Max, though, so I had my own way of coping. I would sit here, at one of Max and I's best spots, and wait to die. I would starve to death slowly, crying occasionally, not moving. And it wasn't even like I would do this so I would die, because if I wanted to die, I knew a guy who would get me a gun. I literally felt so weak I couldn't move, much less fly. I had let them die. I did nothing.

"Sweetie, if there is some sort of afterlife, and you actually can hear me, I love you. I love you more then anything in the world, and I was stupid to leave. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'm lucky that I ever called you my own. Goodbye, sweetie. I hope to be with you in death soon enough." I said, wishing my Max, my sweetheart was here.

**A/N: Okay, people, you are amazing. I LOVE reviews! And favorite author things! And favorite story things! And subscriptions! Haha, thank you, your all so amazing. I know Fang's slightly out of character, but run with it please. :)**  
**Please review and subscribe and stuff. Haha.**

**And okay, I know, this is still short, but I made better paragraphs (somewhat), it's slightly longer, and only two POV's, so hey I'm working on it. :)**

**Happy Fourth to all those who celebrate it, and happy random day of the week to all those who don't :D.**

**Here's where you can check out information about Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel: .com (and search Maximum Ride 7, I can't post the link, sorry!) (By the way, I don't own Shelfari either...)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Maximum Ride doesn't, and never will, belong to me. But I fantasize of owning Mr.. Tall, Dark, and Handsome...;) (*cough* Fang *cough*)

Max POV:

Fang would be at our cliff. I could tell. I quickly took flight away from the place where our house used to be and flew in the direction of our cliff. From my calculations, it would take about twelve hours to get there, plus resting and eating, I decided I would be there in a day. I guess I could wait that long, although I sure as hell didn't want to. I'm not a very patient person, especially when it comes to the people I love. Then again, I could live without rest and food, so about half a day and I would be there.  
-The Next Day-  
Finally I was there.

I gracefully landed on the edge of the cliff, the one Fang had said he would meet me at twenty years later. I could just feel it- Fang was here. I looked into the cave and my heart began to race- there he was!

I walked silently over to the entrance of the cave. "Fang..." I whispered, running to him. He whipped his head around and stared at me. "Not again..." He mumbled, and then turned back around.  
"Excuse me?" I screeched at him. "I did not just fly all the way here with no rest to have you say not again!" I finally got close enough to where I could of kissed him, and instead I punched him as hard as I could. "You stupid jerk! Why would you come here, of all places, if you didn't want to see me again?"  
He rubbed his face where I had punched him and gave me his gorgeous half-grin. "Max... Your not a hallucination again." He grinned and cupped my face into his hands gently. Despite myself, I felt like I was going to melt in his arms. He slowly leaned towards me and kissed me passionately, until we were both breathless. He dropped his hands from my face and instead held my hands. "I missed you, sweetie." He said quietly. I normally couldn't stand it when he called me mushy names like sweetie, but hey. This was a special occasion. "I missed you, too..."  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too. I saw the tree... That was really sweet, Fnick."  
He smiled once again, and wrapped his arms around me. I was back in his arms, with my true soulmate. I hugged him back.

We just stayed there for as long as we could stand, and then we layed down together. I rested my head on his strong chest, and he gently stroked my hair. This moment couldn't of been more perfect if it had been from a movie. "I...I thought you were dead, Max..." He said, relief and worry in his voice. "Why?"  
"Because... The house." "I saw it."  
He raised his eyebrows. "And...?"  
"And their not dead, I can just tell."  
He grinned evilly at me. "Mother's intuition?"  
"Fang, I'm going to slap you." And I did. "What, Max?" He smiled again, this time angelically. "Your lucky I haven't seen you in a week."  
He kissed me again, this time slightly quicker. "Goodnight, Max." "Goodnight, Fang." I fell asleep in his arms, and let me tell you-it felt better then the most expensive mattress I had ever slept on.

-The Next Day-  
I woke up and Fang was gone. At first I began to think it had all been some horrible dream, but then I saw him land again on the cliff, carrying two bag-fulls of food. I yawned and got up slowly. "Hey." I said. "Good morning to you, too." He smiled. I swear he had smiled more in the past twenty four hours then I had probably ever seen him smile in our lives. He walked over to me and handed me one of the bags. I dumped out the food and began to devour it, as Fang did the same. We ate in silence, but not awkward silence, more like don't-bother-a-hungry-bird-kid-that-just-woke-up silence. When we were done, I glanced over at Fang. "So what are we doing today?" I asked him.  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I leaned over and kissed him deeply. "I have a couple ideas..."  
He laughed quietly and kissed me on the forehead. "How about we save that for later, and do something a little more productive now? Like find the flock...?" "I guess your right, even though I kind of hate to admit it. Just one more?" I gave him my best sexy look and he laughed and kissed me again. "Okay, now lets go find the flock."

Author's Note: Yeah so their very OOC, but I had to get some mushiness in here somewhere, I don't know how else to put Max and Fang adorableness into it haha. Anyway, yay: finally a one pov chapter! And I know it's short. I'm sorry. :P Please review! Fang or Max or Dylan or Angel or Iggy or Gazzy or Nudge or Jeb or Ari or whoever floats your boat would love it if you would. ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.  
Dylan POV: Relaxation time was over. Max had found him. Again. Of course.

Dammit, Max why can't you cooperate? You were supposed to see the house and stay there, depressed as hell until I had a chance to kill Fang, and then I would go and cheer you up. Ugh! Your making this complicated!

I was flying now, to "their" cliff. I figured they would be there, all snuggled up and cozy. Of course they would be. The love birds-no pun intended-disgusted me. I got there quickly, and saw them there, kissing. Of course, once again. At least this would be easy.

They stopped kissing finally and were talking about who knows what. I pulled out my gun as they got up, ready to shoot Fang. I had decided the cutting off his wings and making him suffer wouldn't work as well, and I knew that Max and him wouldn't be apart for a long time, and therefore I would just have to shoot him and hope she didn't see me. I aimed the gun at Fang and-someone knocked the gun out of my hand and forcefully held me back.  
"What the-?" I mumbled, looking around. Max heard me and glanced over. "What the hell?" My words exactly, Max. My words exactly. Max's outburst caused Fang to look over, and I could see he was pissed. Shit!

"Max, I can explain!" I shouted to her. "I have to be with you! I just came to be with you!" "Well, that's too bad. Max is mine." Fang said. Whoever was holding me down tossed Fang the gun, and he aimed it at me. "Thanks, Iggy."  
Iggy? Since when was he alive?  
"Wait a second, didn't I kill all of you?" I asked, turning my head around as far as I could to see Iggy and the rest of the Flock.  
Max gasped. "You WHAT?"  
"I bombed the house. They're supposed to be dead, I was going to kill Fang, and then you and I would be together."  
"We will never be together, Dylan. I don't know how you came up with this fantasy of yours, but it's not right. Fang is my perfect other half. He always has been, and he always will be." "No, you imbasul! I am meant to be with you! We're perfect together!" I was getting pissed now. How dare she question me!  
She looked pissed, as well. She glanced over at Fang, and then at Iggy. They both nodded, and Max came over to me and punched me. Hard. I gasped as blood began to flow out of my nose and mouth. She punched me again, this time in the stomach. I gasped again, my breath escaping me. She kicked me a few times in the ribs, the legs, and once in the face. I doubled over in pain, and even though I was on the ground now, Iggy still kept a tight grasp on me. I began to cough, and it hurt like hell. She must of broken a few of my ribs. The bitch.

Between coughing, I began to talk. "Max, we need each other. I can protect you. But we have to be alone. You have to kill all of them. Get the gun, Max."

She glanced at Fang and he handed it over to her. Well that was easier then I expected. I smiled at her, and she grinned back. The Flock members and Fang got in a small group, shock and sadness on their faces. She aimed the gun at...me?

"No, Max..." I said, almost begging her. "I'll leave you alone, I promise!"  
She pulled the trigger and shot me in the head.

Author's Note: I'm sorry, Dylan fans. And this story fans, I know this is extremely short. But the next chapter and this one were originally going to be together, but they didn't seem right together. The next chapter is going to be posted soonish... One (maybe two) chapters until this big 'ol horror of an attempt at writing is over! Haha just kidding some what... Anyway,  
Please review! :)  
And by the way: The flock went there to look for Max and Fang and Angel read Dylan's thoughts and so on and so forth, I didn't see the point of putting that in as a chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue: One Year Later.  
Dylan was dead. I had shot him. The Voice had been pretty pissed, but I can't say anyone else had been. The voice had reminded me of when Jeb had said, "You killed your own brother!", and then told me, "Remember that, Max? Well, you killed your own perfect other half." I had cussed it out then, of course. But no need to go into details.

Fang and I were closer then ever, and I loved it. The Flock still kind of hated our relationship, but they were too busy being glad Fang was home to really bug us. Angel and my relationship was still kind of rocky, but at least for now she had stopped trying to be the leader.

Currently, we are all flying, just for fun. Fang and I were as close as we could be without hitting each other's wings. I had watched him like a hawk (Note to self: learn a new metaphor for watching someone closely) ever since we had gone home. So far, he had shown no sign of leaving, but then again he didn't last time, either. I had tried to block out that time, the time without him. I tried to concentrate on the fact that, at least for now, we were together, and relatively safe. We landed gracefully at our new house, and I smiled as Fang grabbed my hand. I got a shiver down my spine, loving every second of him touching me.

Later that night, after the rest of the flock was asleep, Fang snuck (sneaked? Note to self: learn past tense of sneak) into my room, like he had quite a while ago. Only this time, I didn't think Fang was an eraser, and I didn't pose for battle. I just layed on my bed and grinned at Fang as he shut the door behind him. He silently walked over to my bed and lay down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. We just held each other for a moment, and then the good part began. Fang gently brushed his lips against my lips and I smiled against his. "I love you..." I said, my lips still against his. "I love you, too. I have forever, and I always will. Your my entire world." He pulled his lips away from mine and stared intently into my eyes. My heart began to flutter. Even though I loved Fang just the way he was, the strong and silent type, but I absolutely melt when he actually expresses deep sappy things like that.

I stayed silent after that, and just stared at his gorgeous face. The moonlight came in through my window, illuminating Fang's face. I could see all the scars on his face, including the ones that were almost completely faded, the ones Ari had given to him on the beach. That was the first time I kissed him. I traced the scars from then, and kind of snorted.  
"You still look like a kitty cat." He rolled his eyes. "Sure Max. I'm just like a kitty cat, what with my innocence and how cuddly I look."  
I giggled. Fang cupped my face in his hands gently.  
"Your so beautiful, Max." And suddenly, I wasn't giggling, because my mouth was pressed against Fang's, hungrily kissing him.

Fang adjusted himself so instead of us lying next to each other, I was lying on top of him. He rubbed my lower back and inbetween my wings gently, and I couldn't help but love it, and love him. When we finally broke apart, we were both breathless. We continued kissing for a while until we both were tired. Then we went back to laying next to each other, and I cuddled into Fang's chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.  
"Goodnight, sweetie." Fang said, once again making my heart flutter.  
"Goodnight, ...Fang." I had tried to think of some cute name like sweetie to call him, but, being my ever so vocabularically graced self, I couldn't think of anything.

We fell asleep in eachother's arms. For now, we were happy, healthy, and better then ever. I knew soon enough my life would become Hell On A Silver Platter: A Maximum Ride novel. Or more likely, it would become [insert random flock member's name here]: A Maximum Ride novel. But whatever.

We hadn't been attacked since the day Dylan died, a welcome change. (A welcome change that wouldn't last another year, but still)

Finally, for the first time in a while, I knew that for once, the flock was whole. Everything was perfect. I had Fang, he wasn't dead, and he wasn't gone. The flock was happy. And for once, I knew nothing was missing in my life.

THE END. FIN.

Author's Note: PLEASE READ THE NEXT TWO SENTENCES IF YOU READ NOTHING ELSE: PLEASE REVIEW JUST SAYING ANYTHING IF YOU CAN SEE THIS. I CAN'T FIND IT, SO I WANT TO BE SURE...

Well yeah, that's it. Unless you guys want more. *laughs to self* Although I doubt that. I would love it if you would review...  
No reviews for seven days=sad ... ;(  
But I'll live, haha. Anyway, thanks to those of you who did review, and subscribed and listed this as favorite story/ me as a favorite author.  
Trust me, they all mean the world to me. :)  
And yes I know that vocabularically is not a word, but i like to pretend it is. (I also like to pretend Fang is mine. Muahahaha, take that, Max.)  
I hate ending things, but I have ideas for more stories, and I'm losing interest in this story, and I assume you guys are too. It was extremely pointless, but I decided to write it after deciding I wanted to write a Maximum Ride fanfic, and I wanted Fang to come back. And also after re-reading Fang and literally crying, like a big idiot. Ha.  
I guess I'm good at writing pointless things, such as this a/n. Thank you all for your support.  
Ah...  
Don't want to stop writing this...  
Anyway, watch out for my next fanfic. I promise it'll be better then this piece of crap. (If I make one...? Should I?)  
So anyway, bye.  
Thank you, again. Gratefulness and thanks,  
~..~ 


End file.
